1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a load transporting trailer for use in towing behind a vehicle such as a car, truck or the like, and more particularly to an improved modular trailer that may be quickly disassembled for hand carrying or shipping.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional passenger vehicles, generally lack sufficient space for transporting quantities of cargo or bulky items. Certain vehicles, such as compact cars and neighborhood electric vehicles (NEVs) were purposely designed with minimal cargo space in order to reduce their overall size and weight. Even larger vehicles, such as vans and sport utility vehicles (SUVs) lack sufficient space to comfortably transport passengers as well as multiple bulky items such as bicycles. These vehicles may employ a trailer in order to transport excess cargo in a safe, accessible manner without damage to the vehicle. Even where cargo could be accommodated in the passenger compartment of a vehicle, use of a towed trailer serves to free interior space and make trips more comfortable for long distance travelers. Trailers are particularly popular with campers, cyclists and others who occasionally need to transport a load that exceeds the cargo capacity of their vehicle, but do not wish to purchase and maintain a larger vehicle.
While trailers adapted for towing behind passenger vehicles are relatively small and light in comparison with commercial trailers, they are far too large and heavy to be portable by any means other than towing behind a vehicle. In addition, the trailers themselves may present storage problems when they are not in use. These trailers fill certain localized cargo transport needs, such as the hauling of large purchases, yard waste and bicycles. However, because of their size and weight, they are not well suited for remote usage which would require hand carrying for transport by common carrier, such as an airplane, train or bus. Even known trailers with collapsible features far exceed the carrying capacity of a single individual.
Recreational activities such as camping and sports commonly involve convergence of individuals or groups from diverse geographic locations to a common meeting point, followed by vehicular transport of the participants and their equipment to the location of the planned activity. For example, cyclists and their bicycles may arrive by plane for a race or rally and use rental vehicles and trailers for transportation to the actual site of the event. In such cases, it may be necessary to rent a load transporting trailer as well as a towing vehicle. While vehicle rental is commonly available, small trailer rental often is not. Moreover, in most geographic areas, rental of specialized trailers, such as bicycle trailers, is not available.
Accordingly, there is a need for a small trailer which can be disassembled easily into portable, relatively light weight, packable modules of conventional luggage size for hand carrying, for example aboard a commercial aircraft, and quickly reassembled for towing a load behind a vehicle. Such a trailer should be also adaptable for carrying a specialized load, such as bicycles.
The present invention provides a load transporting trailer having modular construction with components that are readily separable for quick disassembly into light weight, packable, conventional luggage-sized elements. The trailer includes a pair of lateral frame sections, each including a folding wheel assembly adapted for folding relative to its associated frame section. A central frame section intercouples the lateral frame sections in side-by-side relationship. Alternatively, a pair of rectangular frame sections may be intercoupled with a hinge. A removable deck panel is installed in each frame section and a bike stand may be attached. The trailer includes a tow bar coupled with the frame for connecting the trailer to a towing vehicle. The tow bar folds to form a tripod for supporting the trailer in an upright, parked position. A pair of castered legs is coupled with the aft portion of each frame section to permit rolling of the parked trailer.
Objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein are set forth, by way of illustration and example, certain embodiments of this invention.